He Gained Permission
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Feliciano gains permission from Gilbert to be with Ludwig and it was pretty easy to gain it.


**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank you. Gilbert is 22 years old, Ludwig is 16 years old, and Feliciano is 16 years old in this FanFic._**

**_He Gained Permission _**

**_By waterrain_**

"Feliciano this is my insane older bruder. So do not pay any attention him and he bites." Ludwig commented bluntly and Feliciano stared at Gilbert with wide eyes.

"So this is an insane person? He looks normal, vee." Feliciano said cheerfully and he smiled brightly. "Hello, Gilbert. Are you insane? Do you bite?"

"I'm not insane and I do not bite." Gilbert said sulky, he rolled his red eyes, and crossed his arms in a pouting manner. "Seriously, Stop with the bad mouthing of me …Your awesome older bruder that has five meters of pure awesomeness."

"Five meters of what?" Feliciano asked curiously and Ludwig groaned loudly for his older brother was saying such lies again.

"Just ignore my annoying bruder. He has nothing that is five meters and I'm bigger than him." Ludwig stated flatly, he ignored how his older brother glared at him, and sighed heavily. "My bruder is in denial and he can't get over the fact I'm two inches taller in height."

"It's okay, Gilbert. You know that Ludwig is taller than me." Feliciano said cheerfully and he smiled at Gilbert.

"Whatever. I don't care about height." Gilbert stated bluntly and he tilted his chin up. "I'm older and smarter than him."

"Bruder, It is not good to lie. I recall the time you-" Ludwig started to say, but then Gilbert started cackling loudly.

"Anyway, I want you to know that I erased all of your computer data." Gilbert commented calmly and he heard his younger brother swear at him loudly in German, but after a few minutes sighed heavily and went upstairs to check up on his computer.

"Alright, I have a photo to show you." Gilbert said cheerfully and he was grinning widely. "This photo is my favorite photo of my little bruder when he was just five years old."

Feliciano was handed a photo, he blinked his eyes, and tilted his head. In the photo was a five year old Ludwig wearing a frilly pink dress, red lip stick, blue eye shadow, and high heeled black boots along with having a red rose behind his ear.

"Hah, I put make up and a girly outfit on him." Gilbert commented smugly and he took his photo back from Feliciano. "Ah, Good times forcing my little bruder to wear dresses."

Ludwig returned, he looked at Gilbert, and shook his head.

"You did not erase my computer data, but you added disgusting porn sites under my favorites." Ludwig told his older brother and he shook his head. "Disgusting and sickening."

"Ludwig, You looked adorable wearing a pink dress in the photo that Gilbert showed me." Feliciano said cheerfully and he didn't notice that Ludwig's cheeks went red.

"Gilbert, I'm going to kill you for showing Feliciano that photo." Ludwig commented suddenly to his cackling brother and Gilbert decided to use Feliciano as a shield.

"Calm down, Luddy. It is not like I showed your boyfriend your naked baby photos." Gilbert stated gleefully and Ludwig gave him a look.

"He is not my boyfriend." Ludwig said firmly and his arms were crossed.

"I thought we are friends. We are boyfriends since we are both boys." Feliciano said to him while looking at Ludwig with a hurt expression. "I thought you and I are boyfriends. Was I wrong?"

Gilbert was snickering and Ludwig's cheeks were burning.

"I well..We are both boys and we are friends, but…" Ludwig struggled to explain and he covered his blue eyes. "Never mind just never mind. I can't explain it to you."

"I have a few words of to say since you are my baby bruder's boyfriend. My bruder won't be the first one to initiate anything sexual since he is shy, innocent, and a brute. If you hurt my little bruder then I would have to kill you after all that is one of the many duty's that an older bruder has to a little bruder." Gilbert commented cheerfully and he ignored how Feliciano's face went pale along with how Ludwig's cheeks turned red. "It is a duty of a bruder to embarrass the younger bruder."

"I hate you." Ludwig muttered as he looked at his brother.

"Ah, I love you too." Gilbert said gleefully and he was grinning. "So, Feliciano. When are you going to kiss and screw my bruder so he won't be so uptight."

Feliciano's eyes were wide and that was when Ludwig decided to punch Gilbert in the stomach. To be honest Gilbert had been joking, but his younger brother was not amused.

"Just ignore him. He is a pest and enjoys embarrassing me along with toying with other people for his own amusement." Ludwig commented bluntly and he walked out of his home with Feliciano following closely behind him. Both of them ignored Gilbert's loud snickering.

"I didn't think it would so easy to gain permission from your brother." Feliciano commented happily and he was smiling brightly.

"Huh?" Ludwig asked in confusion and after a moment he was kissed on the lips by Feliciano.

"I was surprised he would give permission to do such things. I'm happy that I was given permission from your brother." Feliciano replied cheerfully and he hugged Ludwig tightly. "You and I are now officially boyfriends. I love you, Ludwig."

Ludwig stared at him for a moment before fainting in shock and Feliciano tried to catch him, but he ended up falling on top of Ludwig and that was when Gilbert walked outside.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked the Italian and his arms were crossed.

"I kissed Ludwig and told him that I love him...He suddenly fainted for some reason...Is he dead?" Feliciano commented to Ludwig's older brother.

"He is not dead, but you might be if you don't get off of him." Gilbert stated firmly as he walked over, Feliciano swiftly got off of Ludwig, and made sure to be a few feet away from Gilbert.

"Wake up." Gilbert said as he pinched Ludwig's cheeks. "I want you to make me dinner. Oh and I want you to get me a beer. I'm too awesome to cook or even get a beer from the refrigerator."

"Get off of me." Ludwig commented firmly as he sat up and pushed his older brother off of him. "I'm not going to get you a beer. So knock it off, Bruder."

"Come on, Luddy. Get me a beer and I won't hurt your little boyfriend." Gilbert said cheerfully, but then swore in German when Ludwig fainted. "Damnit. I'm too awesome to get a beer. Come on, Get up and do stuff for me."

Feliciano watched with wide eyes and he wondered why Ludwig kept on fainting, but in the end Feliciano guessed that his German boyfriend is filled with such joy that he keeps on fainting. Gilbert was not happy, he glared at the smiling brightly Italian, and kept on trying to get his younger brother to stay awake. After an hour that was when Ludwig remained awake and he didn't faint.

"I love you, Feliciano." Ludwig said to him and his cheeks were burning for he actually told him. Feliciano raced over and he was about to hug Ludwig, but Gilbert tripped him and shook his head.

"I do not approve of this at all little bruder." Gilbert commented suddenly and he looked at Feliciano. "I do not approve of this Italian teen and I wish this Italian teen will somehow vanish in thin air."

"I'll make Pasta and get you beer from your refrigerator, Gilbert." Feliciano suggested to him while smiling brightly.

"Alright, I approve of you and I give you permission to do whatever to my little bruder as long as you get my beer whenever I ask you." Gilbert said cheerfully, he was going grinning widely for he has someone that will actually get his beer, and Ludwig rolled his blue eyes for his older brother is pitiful. Feliciano nodded and he raced off to get Gilbert a beer. Ludwig sighed deeply, he looked at Gilbert, and shook his head.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder is German for Brother**


End file.
